Farming skill
Farming skill is the act of planting, farming (tending) and harvesting various crops. There are 14 plants that can be planted and grown using this skill. Harvest yields increase from raking, having more farming skill and using a better rake. The quality of ripe harvested plants is solely dependant on farming skill. Where as, underripe harvested crops incur, amongst other penalties, a small quality reduction. The three basic action you do with farming is: 1) use a seed on a Dirt tile and use the "Sow" action to sow it, 2) use a Rake on a "untended" crop tile and use the "Farm" action to tend it and 3) the "harvest" action is used to harvest crops. Crops The crops players can plant and grow consist of: Barley, Corn, Cotton, Garlic, Oat, Onion, Potato, Pumpkin, Reed, Rice, Rye, Strawberry,Wemp plants, and Wheat. Seeds for Cotton, Pumpkin, Reed, Strawberry, and Wemp plants result from processing with either "Crush" or "Pick seeds" to extract seed. All other crops serve as the seed itself. Tools A Rake is used to "farm" or tend crops. A Scythe is used to harvest the grains: Barley, Oat, Rye, Wheat. Crops besides these four can be harvest with any, or none at all, tool. Sowing crops The "Sow" action is used to plant seed in a Dirt tile. To do this action activate a seed and uses it on a Dirt tile. There is a Sow Keybind or the r-click menu can be used. Putting a container in a Tool belt slot and seeds inside the container will let you activate one seed inside the container when pressing the key which activates the corresponding tool belt slot. Reed and Rice require farmland that is between one and four dirt below water. The "drink" option will first show up when at least one tile corner is one dirt below water. A tile must have a minimal slope for seeds to be sown on it. The sum of no two adjacent Tile borders can not exceed 8. For example, the slope can be level EW and 8 sloped NS. Another example, the slope can be 4 sloped EW and 4 sloped NS. If the ground is not flat enough the error message, " The ground is not flat enough for crops to grow. You need to flatten it first" will appear in event. Other than the max adjacent slope restriction sow is otherwise unaffected by a tile's slope. Farming crops (Tending) A crop can be rake (Farm) Skill training The best skill gain comes from the "Farming" action. Sow and harvest do give skill but it is very small in comparison. Crops have different difficulties which decided skill gain and yield increase chance per a raking. After every raking action there is an event message that explains how tending turned out. Rolls result in a skill gain if in the range: 1<40. These are considered mistakes you can learn from. For yield higher rolls result in larger harvests. Event "Farming" result messages (The roll numbers aren't shown in event): * "The field is tended." - Total failure and is never a skill gain. A roll of 1. * "The field is now tended." - Mistakes which you learned from and is always a farming skill gain. A roll in the range: 1<=25. * "The field looks better after your tending." - Some mistakes you can learn and is sometimes a farming skill gain. A roll in the range: 25<=50 * "The field is now groomed." - Offered no challenge and is never a farming skill gain. A roll in the range: 50 <=75 * The field is now nicely groomed - Completely mundane and repetitive offering no challenge and is never a farming skill gain. A roll in the range: 75